


Broken

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Threads [Art] [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Reflection, Scars, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Neal, he sees you for the man you are inside. If you look beyond the scars, do you see anything?”</p>
<p>He stared at the mirror, trying to figure out if he could or not. “I just see someone broken.”</p>
<p>-<i>This War's Not Over,</i> Chapter 11; Elizabeth and Neal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> “Neal, he sees you for the man you are inside. If you look beyond the scars, do you see anything?”
> 
> He stared at the mirror, trying to figure out if he could or not. “I just see someone broken.”
> 
> - _This War's Not Over,_ Chapter 11; Elizabeth and Neal.


End file.
